neutral_animefandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter X Hunter: Phantom Rouge
Hunter X Hunter: Phantom Rouge is an action, adventure, drama, comedy, fantasy, shonen battle anime film based on the 2011 version of the anime series Hunter X Hunter. It was directed by Yuzo Sato, written by Shoji Yonemura, musically composed by Yoshihisa Hirano, produced by Minami Ichikawa and Studio Madhouse, and distributed by Toho, and originally released in Japan on January 12, 2013. Plot The movie begins with Killua dreaming about his brother Illumi's warning to never make friends, claiming that eventually he will betray or get betrayed by them. He wakes up along Gon on an airship. Upon arriving at their destination, they meet Leorio and learn that he and Kurapika were investigating a rumor about a survivor of Kurapika's Kuruta Clan until they meet a young boy whom Kurapika recognized as his childhood friend Pairo, who attacks him and steals his eyes. Unconscious since then, Kurapika awakens beside the others and soon after he has visions through his stolen eyes of a man whose right palm is marked with a spider tattoo, the same used by the members of the Phantom Troupe. Based on other details seen by Kurapika in his vision, Gon and Killua leave him under Leorio's care and split up in search for Pairo's location. Gon ends up meeting and befriending a young puppeteer called Retsu and when Killua reunites with him, they realize that Retsu is a girl. When night falls, Leorio and Kurapika are approached by Hisoka while Gon and the others are attacked by Uvogin, who was presumed to be dead and saved by Nobunaga and Machi who defeat him. It is then revealed that Uvogin was revived as a puppet by Omokage, a former member of the Phantom Troupe who was defeated and replaced by Hisoka. Omokage sends a team of puppets including one based on Pakunoda to attack his former companions but they are all destroyed by them. After Omokage retreats, Nobunaga and Machi leave as well, warning Gon and Killua to not stand between Omokage and the Phantom Troupe as they have a score to settle with him. In the next day, Retsu leads Gon and Killua to the mansion from Kurapika's vision and after leaving her behind for her safety, they meet another puppet, now based on Illumi who attacks them. Just as the Illumi doll is about to steal Killua's eyes, Gon intervenes and has his own eyes stolen instead. Ashamed for failing to protect Gon and believing that he had betrayed his friend, Killua flees and contemplates suicide but is saved by Gon who had tracked him with his acute sense of smell. Gon then reveals that he had let the Illumi doll steal his eyes by his own volition so they could track down Omokage. He also states that he had long realized that Retsu was one of his puppets as well. Reunited with Leorio and Kurapika, they set for Omokage's location to confront him. Back at his hideout, Omokage reclaims his eyes from Retsu, who is revealed to be a puppet made from his deceased sister and when Gon and his friends appear, he reveals that he let them track him down by purpose as he intends to claim Leorio and Killua's eyes to use on his puppets as well. After confessing to Kurapika that he also took part in the Kurta Clan's massacre and claiming that he currently has no other scarlet eyes in his possession, Omokage sends the Pairo and Illumi dolls to attack the Hunters, but Gon and Kurapika defeat them with Leorio and Killua's help and retrieve their eyes. However, Omokage activates six other dolls based on members of the Phantom Troupe to attack them but Hisoka appears to fight by their side. While Hisoka deals with three of the puppets, Omokage absorbs the other three to attain their powers and fight Gon and co. until they join forces in a combined effort that allows Kurapika to successfully restrain him with his chain. With Omokage defeated, Kurapika offers him a chance to be spared in exchange for having his powers sealed for life, but he refuses. Killua offers himself to kill Omokage in Kurapika's place but the puppeteer is then stabbed by Retsu, who claims that he had already caused enough suffering to her and her friends. The real Phantom Troupe arrives soon after, but they decide to let Kurapika and Hisoka leave, claiming that they will settle their scores with them in another day. As the whole place is put on fire, Retsu decides to let herself be consumed by the flames along her brother and thanks Gon and Killua for the moments they spent with her. Some time later, Gon and Killua part ways with their friends as they leave to continue their adventures together. Good Qualities #Good animation during the fight scenes. #Very appealing art style and character designs. #The canon characters are kept in character and none of them are butchered, thankfully. #Decent soundtrack. #Good voice acting in both sub and dub. Bad Qualities #Uninteresting villains. #While the animation is good during the fight scenes, the fight animation isn't nearly as good as the show, and it'se ven worse during other scenes, which is hugely disappointing due to it being a feature film and not a tv series. #Like many films based on anime series it's considered non canon to the story. Becuase of this, the story is filler, and is incapable of doing anyting major with the storyline. Reception Category:Anime Movies Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Studio Madhouse Anime Category:Action Anime Category:Adventure Anime Category:Drama Anime Category:Comedy Anime Category:Fantasy Anime Category:Shonen Battle Anime Category:Yoshihiro Togashi Anime Category:No Legal Streaming Sites